


Hunger

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Creepy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even vampires have nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sb_fag_ends prompt, Bone Dragon  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"You were twitching."

"Hmnh??"

"While you were asleep. You never twitch, but this time you were twitching."

"Love, while I'm asleep, I'm dead."

"I know. Vampire, dead all the time. I just... I never saw you dreaming before."

"Wasn't dreaming, I-- oh, God."

"What? Was it a bad one?"

"Bloody hell. I don't, I just... come here."

"It's okay. I've got you. Wanna talk about it?"

"It was a dragon."

"A cool one?"

"Heh. No. A dragon all of bone. It brought back, oh, when I was eight years old."

"Wow."

"New Years Day in Wales. Friends of my father's. The Mari Llwyd, it's a... Welsh legend. Horse's skull on a pole, sort of like a Chinese dragon, yeah? Cloth draped over the bloke carrying the pole. Like a big macabre puppet."

"But you dreamed about a dragon?"

"Yeah. It ate, and ate. People, men and women, children. Dragon would tear off limbs and gulp them down. And the meat would fall right out of its ribs, cos no skin, right? No stomach. Only hunger. Never filled."

"Did you fight it?"

"Hardly. Just cried like a great wanker."

"Was I in your dream? I would have slayed it."

"Wish you had been, love. I could have fought if you'd been there."

"But you're okay now, right?"

"Spike?"

"That's what it's like, being a vampire, innit? Always empty. Always hungry. Want to eat the whole world, but nothing satisfies."

"I'm sorry."

"I never dream anymore. Why did I dream tonight? Haven't dreamt since Dru killed me."

"Maybe you're acting more human, so you're picking up human habits?"

"Could be."

"Or maybe you just need someone to notice."

Buffy laid her hand along Spike's cheek and drew his face toward her. He turned to her hungrily. She kissed him and he closed his eyes, hearing the blood rush through her.

"Are you hungry now?"

He smiled. "In a manner of speaking."


End file.
